


Where was it where we last left off?

by Val_Brown



Category: Bandom
Genre: 5 Times, Barebacking, Cock-Blocking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Frank was cock-blocked and 1 time he wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where was it where we last left off?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addimaree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addimaree/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my bestie Addi. Happy Birthday :)

I

The bunks are stifling. Frank can feel his shirt sticking to his sweaty back as he gropes blindly for Gerard’s belt.

“Fuck, is this thing like a Masterlock?” Frank grumbled as he sat up on Gerard’s thighs to yank on the buckle. Frustrated, Frank let go of the belt and yanked his jeans open. “Take it off!”

Gerard huffed a laugh as he fiddled with the buckle and slid it open, popping the button on his pants. Seeing the belt open, Frank abandoned tugging off his jeans, leaving them hanging around his thighs as he attacked Gerard’s pants, pulling them off and throwing them behind him. Nudging Gerard’s knees wider Frank buried his nose in the juncture where his thigh met his hip, nipping the skin before turning to lick a strip over Gerard’s balls to the base of his cock. As Frank was licking up toward the head, there was a breeze over his bare ass.

“The fuck?!”

Frank glanced up at Gerard to make sure he heard what Frank heard. He did, his face was a cross between mortified and pissed. 

“What do you mean the fuck? I’m busy, what do you want?” Frank asked as he turned to look at Brian. 

“Okay, I really don’t want to know why I am looking at Iero’s ass... his naked ass mind you. But you guys have five minutes to get to soundcheck. So I suggest you get there... now.” Brian said as he turned to walk off the bus muttering to himself about naked Italian asses.

“Fuck!” Frank pouted as he handed Gerard his jeans. 

Gerard leaned over and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay, next time.”

“Yeah... next time.” Frank said as he followed Gerard off the bus.

 

II.

“We have an hour.”

Frank’s ear was still tingling from the words Gerard whispered right before taking his hand and dragging him from the room.

“Where are you going?”

“There’s a store room around here. I checked.” Gerard said as he found the door and pushed it open, dragging Frank into the small room. Frank barely got a word out before Gerard was dropping to his knees and tugging his pants open.

“Oh christ.” Frank exhaled as Gerard licked once over the head of his cock before sucking it into his mouth. Threading his fingers through Gerard’s hair, Frank let his head fall back against the shelves as his hips slowly began moving, small whimpers coming from Gerard as his hand worked the base of Frank’s cock, slowly twisting as his mouth moved over the head, tongue licking over the slit, pressing into the bundle of nerves just under the crown. “Oh my god, please... just... god.”

Gerard made an affirmative noise around Frank’s cock that made Frank’s knees buckle. Just as Frank could feel the stirrings of his orgasm, there was a bang and light flooded the storeroom.

“Jesus FUCK!” 

Frank whined as Gerard pulled off his dick. 

“What, Bob?” Gerard’s voice rough, it made Frank want to drag him back onto his cock and fuck his mouth.

“Brian’s looking for you, said he wants to see your face in five minutes. That was ten minutes ago.” Bob said as he stepped back and let the door shut cutting off his words. _”Always with Iero’s dick... someone hates me.”_

Frank whined as Gerard stood up and tucked his painfully hard cock back into his jeans. “Sorry Frankie, next time okay?”

Frank sighed unhappily as Gerard walked out the door. “Next time... sure.”

III.

“Frankie, Frankie... God...” Gerard whispered as Frank slid his hand down, cupping Gerard through his jeans, rocking his hand slightly. Leaning back Frank popped the button and tugged the zipper down opening Gerard’s pants just enough to get his hand inside. Wrapping his fingers around Gerard’s cock, Frank pulled him free of his pants, jacking him slowly.

“Come on Gee.” Frank whispered as he leaned down his mouth hovering over Gerard’s, his hand slowly moving over Gerard’s cock, a little too dry, but good enough for right now. Letting go, Frank brought his hand up, licking over his palm to his fingertips before reaching back down to start jerking seriously.

“Fuck, Frankie... Fra...” Gerard started thrusting up into Frank’s fist, his hands clutching at Frank’s hips, scrabbling at his ass, trying to pull him closer.

“You want to fuck me Gee? Huh? You wanna get your cock in me? Fuck me till I can’t move?” Frank whispered, his hand moving faster, twisting at the base, tightening at the tip. His own hips moving against Gerard lap as he jacked him off.

“God yes Frankie, please, please...” Gerard’s hips stuttered as he gripped Frank’s hips tightly and came across his stomach and Frank’s hand. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Gerard flipped Frank on to his back, tugging at his pants. 

Frank moaned as Gerard got his pants open and his dick out. “God... please Gee.” He whined as he felt Gerard’s breath across the head of his cock. Winding his fingers in Gerard’s hair, he heard the lounge door open.

“Gerard! You need to hear... OH MY GOD!”

“Jesus fuck... again? I swear... my fucking dick is gonna fall off!” Frank growled as he stood up and tucked himself back into his pants. 

Ray just stood in the doorway, his eyes squeezed closed, his hair looking… alarmed. 

“Frankie... wait,” Gerard pushed himself to his feet. 

“Gee, I... fuck, Everytime! I swear the universe doesn’t want me to come when you’re in the same room I swear it. I’m gonna go jerk off. See you at sound check.” Frank stomped off the bus.

“Fuck, Gee, I’m sorry. I didn’t know, I... god...” Ray apologized, his eyes still squeezed shut. 

“It’s okay man, you can open your eyes now.” Gerard said as slid passed Ray to wash his hands. “What did you want to tell me?”

“Oh! So I was working on this chord progression...”

 

IV.

“So I figure that if we want this to work,” Gerard huffed as he manhandled Frank onto the couch tugging his pants off along the way. “I need to go down on you first.”

“I am so on board with this plan.” Frank groaned as Gerard sucked on the tip of his cock. 

“Gee! Where is my...”

“Oh my fuck... please tell me that is not your brother!” Frank ground out as Gerard sat up, one hand slowly jacking Frank’s cock. “Please don’t come in here, please don’t...”

“GEE! Where is...” Mikey said as the door flew open. “Oh god... my eyes.”

“I hate my life.” Frank said as Gerard let go of his dick. Tucking himself back into his pants, he glared at Mikey. “What is so important that you needed it right now?”

“Where is my box of picks? I put them in with the rest of the gear and now I can’t find them.” Mikey said, arms crossed not even bothering to look apologetic for obviously interrupting and being the fourth person this week to give Frank blueballs.

“Did you check in your case? Last I saw they were in there.” Gerard said as he stood up and looked at Frank apologetically. 

“Yeah they aren’t there.” Mikey huffed as he tugged at his hair. 

“Did you ask Wentz?” Frank asked, starting for the door. Apparently he wasn’t getting laid today. 

Mikey started to say something then snapped his mouth shut and headed out the door, most likely on his way to the Fall Out Boy buses. 

“Sorry Frankie, maybe...” 

“Next time, yeah. I know.” Frank pouted as he pressed a kiss to Gerard’s mouth. “Always next time.”

 

V.

“The next person that interrupts us is getting a shoe thrown at their face. I’m serious Gee. I don’t care who it is.” Frank said as Gerard pushed him back onto the couch in the lounge of the bus.

‘I locked the door and told everyone to leave us alone for the next hour.” Gerard said as he pulled Frank’s pants off before taking off his own. Pressing their hips together, Gerard smiled. “An hour Frankie, what can we do in an hour?”

“I have a few...”

The door crashed open spilling Pete Wentz into the lounge. 

“MIKEY! I FOUND YOUR...OUCH... The fuck? You threw a shoe!”

“Pete... If you value your life... and your balls I suggest you leave... Now.” Frank growled as he prepared to throw his other boot. “I’m serious, I’m not afraid of Patrick... I will kill you.”

Gerard sighed and grabbed his pants and handed Frank his. “Don’t say it Gee. I know.”

“Mikey, you need to get your... pet bassist before Frank kills him.” Gerard called as he stood up and buttoned his pants.

Frank glared at Pete, enough that Pete actually winced and slowly crawled backward out of the lounge. Though he apparently wasn’t too scared to yell. “HEY MIKEY! YOUR BROTHER’S DICK LOOKS NOTHING LIKE YOURS!”

“Patrick won’t miss him right?”

“He might.” Gerard said with a chuckle as he pressed a kiss to Frank’s hair. 

 

I.

“Gerard...”

“Frankie, phones are off, we are in a hotel room, there will be no interruptions under pain of death and coffee denial. Trust me...” Gerard said as he tossed his jacket toward a chair and walked backward tugging his shirt over his head. “Frankie, you gonna let me be the only one naked here?”

Frank dropped his jacket on the floor and nearly tripped over his feet as he struggled to kick off his shoes, socks and jeans at the same time while wrestling his shirt over his head.

“Slow down Frankie, we have all night.” Gerard chuckled as he helped Frank pull his shirt off. 

“Someone is gonna come in, I know it, Gee. They are gonna wait right outside the door, then they will burst in, and my dick will fall off.” Frank said as he started pulling on Gerard’s pants. “Take them off Gee.”

“Frankie, Frankie, I promise no one will interrupt. You have my word. We have all night, no need to rush.” Gerard cupped Frank’s jaw in his hands, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Frank’s hands slowed, his movements gentled as Gerard pressed him back against the bed, hands soft over Frank’s belly, fingertips tracing ink. Tongue following fingers, Frank arched against Gerard’s mouth as he moved lower, tongue drawing a teasing line over his skin.

“You’re teasing me Gee.” Frank gasped out as his hands carded through Gerard’s hair, trying to press him lower.

“All.Night.Frankie.” Gerard whispered against his skin, fingers pressing lower, mouth kissing along the inside of Frank’s thigh, dragging his tongue over his balls. Hitching Frank’s legs over his shoulders Gerard looked up at him as his tongue darted out, lightly licking over his hole, dragging his thumb through the slick line, pressing in slightly.

“Fuck... Gee...” Frank grunted as Gerard leaned back in licking over Frank’s hole, pressing in, the slight rasp of stubble making everything more sensitive. Frank moaned, his hands clenching against the sheets. “Please. Please Gee.”

“Want my fingers Frankie? Hmm, one or two?” Gerard leaned back, grabbing the lube from his bag. Slicking his fingers, Gerard rubbed two over Frank’s hole, pressing in slightly. 

“Hnngg... Fuck, please, two,” Frank let his knees fall to the side, his head falling against the pillow as Gerard pressed two fingers inside, spreading them, stretching him open. Pulling them out he curled them, twisting his wrist, pressing back in. “Oh god... more, fuck me... more.”

“More, you want another finger Frankie? Or you want my cock?” Gerard let his voice fall an octave, nearly growl as he watched Frank come apart under him. 

“Your... please... oh god... your cock please.”

Gerard pulled his fingers free and stood from the bed to take off his pants. Crawling back between Frank’s spread knees, Gerard grabbed the lube and slicked his cock. “Ready Frankie?”

Frank nodded and grabbed his knees, pulling them back as far as he could. Gerard pressed against Frank until the head popped inside and just stopped.

“Don’t stop! Please... Gee... please!” Frank grabbed at Gerard’s shoulders, knocking his arms wide making Gerard fall forward, sliding all the way inside. “Fuck yes...”

Gerard pushed up onto his hands, slowly pulling out until only the head was inside before pushing back in, hard, making Frank moan loudly. Hitching Frank’s hips higher, Gerard started fucking him harder. Frank kept moaning, _”more, faster, harder... Damn it Gee harder... wanna feel it_.”

Reaching down Gerard began jacking Frank’s cock in time with his thrusts, Frank clenched hard as he came over Gerard’s hand, his thighs shaking. “Gee, god Gee... Don’t stop, please.”

Gripping Frank’s thighs in his hands Gerard folded Frank as much as he could and fucked him hard and fast, his thrusts stuttering and uneven as he came hard, his vision whiting out. Collapsing on Frank, Gerard pressed a kiss to his jaw and slowly pulled out. He walked to the bathroom to wet a cloth to clean them up with. After wiping them both down, Gerard threw the cloth toward the bathroom and curled around Frank under the blankets. 

“Naptime?” Frank yawned against Gerard’s jaw, his hand curled over Gerard’s hip, his leg wedged between Gerard’s.

“Naptime now, more sex later. I told you Frankie. All night.” Gerard said as he pressed a kiss to Frank’s hair.

“Mmmm. All night.” Frank said with a smile.


End file.
